A Not So Old Ember
by crazyshine
Summary: I look at him. I don't know what he is. He's a boy, yet he's a ghost. Half living, half dead. I don't why, but I stop. He stops as well and he ask me, "Why?" And that one word, it was the start of a bitter and long road of despair.
1. Pilot Chapter

A Not So Old Ember

BY: Crazyshine

Mist: Hello readers I am Mist, one of Crazyshine's own characters and representative and I am here to say that Crazyshine does not own Danny Phantom or any characters except for me, who might appear in this story, and since my bio isn't up yet, I will tell you that I am the ghost of dreams. So… please enjoy!

"What's a girl to do? It's a darn shame. Such a beautiful night but no one to spend it with but myself." Ember McLain, rockstar, diva, and ghost sighed to herself shaking her head, causing her blue ponytail to flare a bit. Ember glanced down at the city below her, smirking in disgust as she viewed a happy couple staring out at the water. "Fools…" She muttered. "Love is just a temporary feeling that never last." She hissed, remembering her recent break-up with that idiot Skulker.

All he ever did was obsess over catching Danny Phantom. Sighing, Ember floated down to the park while playing a soothing melody to herself while slowly signing, "Life is just a funny game, I must admit. People and ghost alike, tricked into playing it. It's kinda sad to see, so many young souls joining us each day, but that is just we must play." Ember continued singing, failing to notice a dejected raven haired boy with ice-blue eyes tossing rocks into the fountain, which marked the center of the park.

"Huh" He sighed. "Things with Sam are going terrible!" Danny Fenton mumbled to himself, ignoring the glance of a young girl passing by, leaving the park. "Well, now I'm alone with my thoughts." Danny chuckled, until his ghost sense went off. "Great, just what I need. A ghost attacking. Ah, well at least I get to take out some anger. Going ghost!" Danny cried while two white rings traveled, one up, and one down his body, and his raven hair became white, while his blue eyes became an eerie glowing green.

He heard her before he saw her, the evil Ember McLain. "Well dipstick, it's about time you showed up babypop." Ember smirked while strumming her guitar lifting her face to show glowing red eyes. "You broke us up!" She screeched while swinging her guitar at the confused boy. "And for that I will destroy you!"


	2. Small Talk, Big Guitar

Chapter Two

Mist: Hello everybody Crazyshine does not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters, though she does me. If she did own Danny Phantom, this wouldn't be a fanfiction, and I wouldn't be her representative, she would probably hire an underpaid personal assistant to type while she talked. So… please enjoy.(Lights a sparkler and starts doing the can can.)

Mist: I don't get paid enough for this… Oh, and my boss just remembered that there is already a ghost of dreams, (Me: I hate you Nocturne!) so I am now the ghost of lies. With, the ability to fill a person's head with lies and take away the ability to tell the truth or vice versa. So… please, enjoy!

"And for that, I will DESTROY YOU!" Ember screeched, letting her flaming hair burn Danny. As he cried out in pain, Ember laughed like a maniac. "Ember what are you talking about!" Danny cried, feeling more confused than ever before. Then, all of the sudden, she stopped. She just floated down and sat down with her legs folded and sighed. Ember patted the ground next to her, as if to tell Danny to sit down. Danny sure as heck didn't know why he did, but he simply followed her order and sat with his legs out in front of him, next to Ember.

"She's pretty..." Danny thought to himself as he gazed at her. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as the flames around her died down. She had took her hair out of its ponytail, letting her hair flow around her. Danny was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Ember hissed, "Hello? Earth to dipstick. Were you even listening to what I just said?" Danny jumped when he saw Ember's death glare. Danny blinked before shaking his head no. Ember sighed and repeated herself. "I said, Skulker and I broke up because he wouldn't stop obsessing over catching you. I just came here to vent in a song, when I was rudely interrupted by you." Ember stated in a sugary sweet voice, though Danny knew she was seething underneath her candy-coated lining. "Well… gee Ember, sorr-""No. Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault."

"So… that means, you were wrong earlier?" Danny smirked, only to be hit in the head with none other than Ember's guitar itself. "Ow! What was that for!?" Danny cried. "For saying I was wrong!" Ember hissed, raising her guitar, preparing to strike. Mid swing she stopped. She just froze. And Danny stopped to. He choked out one word. "Why?"

Me: Hello people! Please review because I want feedback on how I'm doing so far! (Maniac laughing)

If you were expecting the un-crazy and professional Mist, I gave her the paragraph off. I'm such a nice boss… So people, review!

Ta!


	3. A new truth?

Mist: Hello viewers, I am once again here to say that Crazyshine does not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters, though she does own me, and this story. I am also announcing that I will appear in this chapter, there will be perspectives of the characters, and Clockwork does NOT have a major role in this fanfiction, he just appears when I show up. So… please enjoy!

Ember's POV.

"Why?" He choked out. I didn't know why I was doing anything right now. My head was so freakin' cluttered right now, it makes me want to scream. "Uh, Ember?" I frowned and looked dipstick straight in the eyes. "I don't know what you mean. Why am I doing all this? Or why I'm suddenly snapping like this? Or why I came to Amity Park to vent? I'm doing this because I am very, very mad that idiot Skulker is saying he let me go just to save his pride, even though I dumped him. I'm snapping like this because..." Ember trailed off thinking until a wisp of air whispered in her ear, "Tell him the truth, young girl. He deserves to know." (Normal POV)Before disappearing.

The ghost that sent this wisp was sitting invisibly on tree. She had yellow cat-like eyes, waist length wavy black hair, pale blue skin with long eyelashes, and a curvy figure. She giggled watching the youngsters. "Good. That wisp should get things going. They're so cute together. The pretty ghost in the tree was wearing a form-fitting white T-shirt and short denim shorts. She also was wearing white stilettos, dangling diamond earrings with deep red inviso-gloss. (Lip gloss for ghost and inviso-stick is lip stick for ghost.)

She had been watching the two teens since they first got there. Long story short, she was watching so she could play match-maker. Looking back at Danny and Ember, Danny was twitching uncontrollably. "Arragh! My ghost sense is going off like crazy!" Danny yelled. "I think it's just you though." Ember had this blank stare on her face as she stated, "I'm mad because Skulker let me go, because I am irreplaceable to him. That's what he said to me. But now, he says he can replace me in a heartbeat." Ember shook her head and the blank stare was gone. But the truth was not done. "I came to Amity Park because I was hoping you would show up." Ember quickly went wide eyed, whispering, "How did the truth come out like that?"

"Time out!" Was heard and time stopped. Until, Clockwork appeared and slipped a time medallion on Mist. She quickly snapped her head around to glare at him and before he could speak, Mist sent sonic booms from her hands at him and Clockwork fell out of the tree and landed on the ground. She stuck out one stiletto wearing foot and spun around like a tornado going straight at the ghost of time. Clockwork stepped back just in time as the ghost of lies slammed her foot down where he was just standing.

"You just can't stop meddling can you?"She hissed at Clockwork who just rolled his eyes and answered, "Mist, you have to stop playing matchmaker all the time you've almost the fate of people many, many, times before." Clockwork had a passive yet powerful tone in his voice. "Mist, you need to stop. Now." Mist pouted childishly and whined, "Why? Besides, who's going to stop me? Hmmmmm? Can you see that that Mr. knows all?" Mist stuck her tongue out at Clockwork and wiggled her rear. Clock work just took back his time medallion and shouted, "Time in!"

As those two words were uttered, time unfroze and Ember and Danny stared at each other as Danny stuttered, "Y-You came h-here to see m-m-m-me?" Mist, still in the tree, grinned and smirked, "My work here is done." And disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Ember sighed and realized that she couldn't lie to him any longer. "Daniel Fenton and Danny Phantom. I like you. A lot. I just didn't want to tell you because I'm a villain. You're the hero." Ember stood and got ready to fly away. That was until Danny grabbed her wrist and she glared at him and said, "What dipstick?" Danny just stared at her and finally sighed, "Come to the city over the lake tomorrow at midnight. We can talk about this more. I have a curfew to keep tonight. See you then?" Danny added the last part hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure about saying it. Ember shook her head and replied, "See you then." Then disappeared in a whirlwind of flames. Danny just flew back home and found an alley and changed out of ghost mode.

Danny walked into his house, going past Jazz on the way upstairs. Just before he opened the door to his room he shook his head and sighed, "Fenton, what have you got yourself into?' And walked into his room and collapsed on hi bed falling asleep almost instantly.

Mist: Hi everybody! So now you know my personality and what I look like! So thank you for bearing with me through this, and please send feedback on how Crazyshine is doing! Please Review!

Ta!


	4. Introducing Mist!

Mist: Hello Everybody! Thank you all for being such devoted readers! This story will always be special to my boss since this is her first story, so every view means A LOT. Also, my boss finally got off her lazy butt, (Me: I'll fire you!) (Mist: You don't pay me!) And put my bio up! It's about time, so if you want to check it out, it's somewhat obviously on Crazyshine's profile. So… please enjoy!

Danny sat up and yawned saying to himself, "Huh, I had the weirdest dream that I'm meeting Ember tonight and she told me she likes me." "You ain't dreaming babycakes." A feminine voice spoke. Danny snapped his eyes open to see a ghost with yellow cat-like eyes and a shining smile.

"Morning! Glad to see you're awake." The ghost with pale blue skin greeted him. "I don't know why you're in my room, but I'm going ghost!" Danny whispered, since it was still early, while two white rings traveled, one up, one down, his body, turning him into his ghostly alter ego, Danny Phantom.

Danny closed his eyes and raised his hand to send an ice blast to freeze the unfamiliar ghost. Danny looked back at his target noticing one crucial thing to a battle. She was gone!

"You know Danny, when you're not as strong as the other ghost, you have to be faster!" She hissed from behind him, kicking Danny on the ground before whispering, "My name child, is Mist! And I, am here to help you! And the thanks I get is being attacked?!" Mist said, pretending to be hurt. Danny just froze, clearly confused.

"Wow, for a superhero, you're not that bright. No wonder you're a c student." "Wait," Danny said to Mist. "How do you know what kind of grades I get?" Danny was now really confused. Mist let out a sigh. "You are completely hopeless. But luckily you, are in the presences of the ghost of lies!"

Danny cocked his head, looking like a dog that had no clue what was going on. Much to his surprise though, Mist full eyes glowed yellow and she grinned like a maniac. "Time for _my _powers to work." The ghost of the untrue stated, just before blowing a silvery wind at Danny.

"Now tell me the truth, child, about that Ember." Danny felt his mind go blank. _'What's happening to me?' "_I think I like Ember. And I think she's hot. Really, really hot."

Danny lost his blank stare and his face immediately flushed with embarrassment, and he asked the attractive ghost in front of him, "What did you do to me?" "I simply made you tell the truth Danny."

Danny opened his mouth to speak, but Mist beat him to it. "I hang around your house sometimes. I've asked Techus how to de-activate a ghost defense system, and he showed me how to work some of that magic of his, so I worked mine. Ended up having quite a good time."

Danny widened his eyes. "You mean... you and him... you know?" Mist slapped Danny on the top of his head. "Oh my God! You think we did that? We just went bowling in the Ghost Zone! I'm a regular there, so I get discounts!"

"Such a sick child. You hang around that Mucker kid too much." Danny rolled his eyes. "You mean Tucker?" "Yeah, sure, whatever. But I'm here to say, when you meet Ember later, don't be afraid, what happens, just go with it!"

Beep beep! Beep beep! Mist looked down at her watch, "Oh! I have to go Danny, I'm almost late for my date! Bye sweetie!" "Wait, a date? With whom?" "Walker!" Mist called before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "Walker?" Danny repeated. "Ew."

**Casper High**

"You what?!" Sam hissed at Danny. Sam, Danny, and Tucker sat in the janitors closet, and if school wasn't in session, Sam would have slit Danny's throat and rung his neck, complete with hanging him. "Dude, Ember may be evil, but she is hot." Tucker pointed out. Danny nodded in agreement. "**Ugh!** You guys are unbelievable!" Sam sighed. "But whatever. It's your life that's going to hell." Sam whispered to Danny.

"Well, I guess we should get to class then." Danny replied to Sam, and with that he walked out. "Hey Sam, you ok?" Tucker glanced at Sam who was gritting her teeth and balling her fist. "Of _course_ I am. It's not like I liked him or anything!" Sam giggled while walking out into the hallway. "**Move it."** She growled at some kid while shoving him down in the ground.

"Okay... something's up. Sam NEVER giggles." Tucker mused to himself. "Oh well." Tucker shrugged off the thoughts he had and continued to class.

**After school, the lake on the west side of Amity Park.**

"Well Fenton, it's now or never." Danny mumbled to himself, changing to ghost mode after making sure no one was around, and began to set off to his destination.

Mist: Well, my boss would like to apologize about taking a little longer to update, but she had a soccer tournament, then championship game, which I am sorry to announce her team lost 1-0. We hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and **ANNOUNCEMENT! **If you have not checked out my bio, now might be a good time to do so. Thanks for reading, because I am proud to say that there are over 450 hits!

Ta!


	5. What does Ember Think?

Crazy: HI guys! Okay, before you launch the full scale riot over the fact that I've been to lazy too update, let me remind you that this story has over 1500 views, and there are only three reviews, hint hint… Okay, I'll be straight up, please review, I accept flames if you really hate my story… I always accept flames if you have some extra hate to let out. Also, I need to reveal the ages!

Danny: 16

Sam: 15 and 1/2

Tucker: 16

Ember: Dead, (looks wise, about 17)

Mist: Dead, (Looks wise, about 27-30)

Jazz: Will show up later, 19

If I'm forgetting anything or anyone else, let me know, I think I'll introduce ages when the characters show up. Jazz as an exception.

P.s. I don't own Danny Phantom. I thought we all knew that here…

**Ember's Pov**

I looked at my reflection in a city fountain. The city across the lake was so different from Amity Park. At least six massive parks. Two fountains a piece. Each fountain made of marble, and six feet tall. The city of Sea foam. Nick-named, "The Aqua Diamond of New York."

I sighed and examined my reflection. My purple lipstick was still in place. My signature eye makeup was different. Instead of the gothic black curves on my eyes and cheeks, I had on striking purple liquid liner, complete with long, purple, lashes. Thank the Ghost Zone for mascara.

I fluffed up my flaming blue hair. I reached my slender arm up to my ponytail and removed the holder from my burning ponytail. After shaking out my hair for a few seconds, I examined myself once more.

"I know I'm part fire, but I am _hot_." I stated confidently to myself. "I like to see Dipstick keep his eyes off of me." I smirked at my new outfit. A totally rockstar British flag tank top corset with black leather shorts with my signature skull buckle boots.

After touching up my lipstick, I floated up and over the sleepless city. Cars whizzed by each other. People yelled at people on the street. "Hey Frank! I thought you moved to Amity Park?" A woman yelled from her window. Frank waved to the woman. "Hey, Wendy! Nah, who wants to live in that haunted trash heap?" Frank called to Wendy.

As the two continued yelling at each other, I tuned out of their conversation. I still don't know what made me tell the truth when I _was_ planning on killing the dipstick. Psssh, it was probably that truth and lies ghost again. Sure she's pretty, and nice enough, though she's always playing match-maker. Why can't the bimbo focus on her own boyfriend?

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Looking around once more, I saw Babypop flying up in the distance. I smirked to myself and floated back down to the fountain I was at before. I sat on the slick marble. If Dipstick wants to see me, he can come and find me.

**Normal Pov**

Danny stopped abruptly, looking around, searching for flaming blue hair or pale blue skin. When his search turned up negative, he floated slowly down to the ground as to not alert any residents that a sixteen year old boy was flying around their city.

As Danny walked through the tall trees on the edge of the extravagant park, his ghost sense went off.

**Danny's Pov**

As I leisurely strolled around for about ten minutes attempting to spot Ember, I felt a chill travel up my spine. I shivered as a blue wisp of air escaped my lips. I continued walking, but just a hint faster.

As soon as I came out of the trees, I saw her. She was sitting on a six-foot tall marble fountain with her flaming hair out of its ponytail.

As I stood there staring she looked up and neon green met neon green. We were frozen there, until one of us blinked. She wouldn't admit defeat. I wouldn't look away from her beautiful eyes.

Finally, I blinked. At that moment we both knew one thing.

There was no turning back now.

**Mist: Annnnnnd, scene! Okay, I'll keep the chatting at a minimum. But I have an EXTREMLY important announcement. Crazyshine needs a couple of evil Oc's, but not too strong or anything like a perfect clone of Danny or anything like that. Though Crazyshine won't turn down request to put Oc's in her story. All Oc's welcome, she just needs some bad ones. This is a crucial part in the devolvement of the story!**

**Review what you want,**

**But if it's cursing, DON'T START!**


End file.
